


Prophecy

by RoryMercury



Series: Playing the Game [1]
Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Chemical Weapons, Child Soldiers, Cute, Cute Kids, F/M, Gen, Good Aaronev, Growing Up, Kid Fic, THERE WILL BE ART, Tags will be added to as the story goes to prevent spoilers, because Lucrezia, hold on to your hearts this is gonna be a heck of a ride, implied / referenced planned bodysnatching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoryMercury/pseuds/RoryMercury
Summary: The choices we make shape our story.Lucrezia fails entirely to seduce Aaronev Wilhelm Sturmvoraus from both his marriage vows and his vows to the Order. She still succeeds in seducing Klaus Wulfenbach and Bill Heterodyne, along with some individuals within the Order itself. The fateful attack on Castle Heterodyne happens, Klaus Barry and Carson von Mekkhan’s son die in the attack, and the Heterodyne Boys disappear. The Other War wreaks devastation upon Europa; even Sturmhalten is not spared. Barry Heterodyne rescues his infant niece from the City of Silver Light, leaving devastation in his wake. Without the backing of the Order of Jove, the Geisterdamen loyal to Lucrezia seek help from elsewhere…
Series: Playing the Game [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121681
Comments: 42
Kudos: 16





	1. Prologue: The Heterodyne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a dark and stormy night on the road to Sturmhalten...

_Where we meet a very, very different Sturmvoraus family..._

“We should be reaching Balan’s Gap soon,” Prince Aaronev Wilhelm Sturmvoraus said to his wife.

Princess Athanasia smiled in relief. “I’m glad. This blizzard is making me nervous.”

“It is stronger than anticipated but not something that forces us to find shelter just yet,” Wilhelm assured her. “I just hope any travelers that are on foot were smart and stayed at their inns.”

Barely had he said that then he heard the driver of the coach curse, and the carriage abruptly stop. “What’s going on?!”

“Some ambush, sir! Please stay inside!” the Smoke Knight that served Wilhelm hissed through the window, briefly letting in the bitterly cold wind. But with the wind, the Prince and Princess of Sturmhalten heard the cries of a baby, and the pleas of a man begging to be taken to town.

“Don’t be stupid, that’s some traveler! Bandits won’t use a baby for a trap; they wouldn’t be able to keep it quiet or _alive_ in a storm like this! Let him approach!” Wilhelm ordered. When his orders were acknowledged, he sank back into his seat as Athanasia’s Smoke Knight slipped into the carriage and moved some of the parcels that occupied the backwards-facing seats of the coach. She slipped back out just as a huge wall of a man appeared, swathed in a hooded cloak lined with fur, from which the bill of a cap protruded. The crying of the baby continued, coming from somewhere in the direction of the man’s chest. 

Athanasia immediately opened her arms. “Let me hold the poor frozen thing while you get in,” she offered.

The man hesitated, but only long enough to crowd part of his body into the doorway and block the wind before handing over the screaming, wriggling bundle. “Thank you, thank you _so_ much! You’ve saved her life.” He hauled himself in smoothly and settled on the opposing seat, taking up most of it. As soon as he settled the door closed behind him and the coach started moving again. He started unwrapping the long scarf that covered the bottom half of his face, eventually revealing a set of oval glasses glinting in the coach’s soft electric light. They were fogged up from his breath.

Finally he gave up and yanked down the scarf as much as he could and tipped back the hat, also shoving the hood back as a result. He smiled.

Prince Wilhelm gaped. “...Barry?” he gasped. “Barry _Heterodyne?!_ Is that really _you?”_

The large man froze. Then the fog cleared from his glasses, he was able to see who sat before him. He stared. “Aaronev Wilhelm Sturmvoraus.” After a moment, he shook himself. “Yes. It’s me.”

The two royals stared, then looked down at the snuffling infant with her shock of blonde hair.

“And that is my niece, Agatha.”

\---

Picture of [Wilhelm and Athanasia Sturmvoraus](https://shadow.affsdiary.com/ggfanstuff/Athanasia_and_Wilhelm.png) (if the image below doesn't work, right click the link, copy the link, paste in a new tab and hit enter and it should work... and if that fails, [have it in Deviantart.](https://www.deviantart.com/cutelildrow/art/Athanasia-and-Wilhelm-Sturmvoraus-870512819))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m using “Wilhelm” here because I want this version of Aaronev Wilhelm Sturmvoraus to be distinct from the one in Affairs of the Order. I also seem to come up with different names for Tarvek’s mother, which helps me keep track of which AU I’m writing in.
> 
> Wilhelm makes him seem friendlier too.
> 
> Updates to this will be sporadic, but I have the story pretty much plotted out to it's end.


	2. The Sturmvoraus Children

The royal children were in the nursery; six year old Princess Anevka playing a game of checkers with her Smoke Knight-to be, Veilchen; four year old Prince Tarvek and his Smoke Knight, Violetta carefully laying out the little toy steam engine’s train tracks over a series of hills and bridges constructed out of couch cushions and building blocks. Their nanny, Adela, sat in a chair and was doing her embroidery, content that her charges were peacefully playing.

They all looked up when the door opened. It was Tarvek who reacted first. “Mummy! Papa!” In a thrice, he was up and halfway across the room. Anevka abandoned her game to throw herself into her father’s arms.

Tarvek giggled as Princess Athanasia kissed his cheek. “Mummy’s nose is _cold.”_

“It’s very cold outside dear.”

“Did you bring us presents, Papa?” Anevka asked, then whooped as Wilhelm tossed her into the air.

“They’re under the tree, and no, you may _not_ peek!” The Prince reached into his greatcoat pocket and brought out packets of candied nuts and sugared fruit. “But I do have a treat for you that you may have now.” He also gave smaller packets to Veilchen and Violetta.

Tarvek had noticed the stranger standing just outside the nursery. “Who’s he?” he pointed.

“Don’t point, Tarvek, that’s rude,” Anevka scolded. Tarvek muttered oops and stuck his fingertip in his mouth instead.

“He’s a… friend of the family, Tarvek.” Wilhelm turned to gesture the stranger in. “Children, this is Barry Heterodyne, you’ll have heard of him.”

“You mean he’s _real?!”_ Anevka gasped. “I thought he was just from the stories!”

Barry Heterodyne huffed a laugh. “I’m very real. Nice to meet you…” he trailed off.

“I’m Anevka,” she looked at Tarvek. “That’s Tarvek. He still buttons his shoes together.”

“A _nev_ ka!” Tarvek wailed in protest, flushing pink.

As the children were distracted, Princess Athanasia gave commands to the maids and footmen, instructing them to fetch the bassinet and other necessary things.

“Nice to meet you, Princess Anevka, Prince Tarvek,” Barry bowed slightly. As he did, something in his coat squeaked.

“Oooh,” Anevka perked up. “Do you have a kitten in there?”

“Sort of,” Barry replied. He pushed aside the layers of cloak and coat to reveal a well wrapped bundle cradled in a sling across his chest. He knelt so the children could see. “This is my niece, Agatha.”

“Oh, it’s a baby,” Tarvek said, leaning closer. “She,” he corrected himself.

“That’s right,” Barry praised him. “I’m told she’ll be sharing the nursery with you children while we’re here. I hope you won’t mind.”

Anevka looked over at her dolls, then back at the infant. “Can she play with dolls yet?”  
  
“She’s too little dear,” Princess Athanasia said. “She’ll play with things that you and Tarvek played with at the same age. You won’t mind if we gave her your old toys, would you?”

Agatha wriggled an arm out of her wrappings and rubbed at her cheek, then stared at the new people with eyes that were still baby blue.

“Oh. I guess that’s okay then,” Anevka said. “She looks small enough that I could dress her up in my dolls clothes though.”

“Yeah,” Tarvek agreed. “And she can have my old toys.”

The adults laughed. They could all see where this was heading. “Maybe you can help Nanny dress her after she’s showed you how,” Wilhelm suggested.

“Perhaps she could do with a warming bath, Milord Heterodyne?” Nanny Adela offered, holding out her hands. “We’ll also have milk ready for her when she’s bathed and clothed.”

“Can we help?” Anevka asked. Clearly she wanted to play with her new ‘doll.’

“Not tonight, sweet,” her mother replied. “Greta,” she addressed one of the junior nannies. “I’ve had the children’s supper prepared, and afterwards they are to bathe and be made ready for bed.”

“Yes, your Highness,” Greta curtseyed.

“Aw,” Anevka huffed, but obeyed. She knew better than to push when Mummy got _that_ tone of command in her voice. She turned to Barry, curtseyed, then trotted over to the maid.

Tarvek dipped his upper body into a bow that looked too mature for a four year old, then he paused, and took Agatha’s little fist in his hand and kissed her knuckles. “Welcome, Lord Heterodyne, Lady Agatha,” he said in his piping voice. He smiled before he too trotted after Anevka. The two Smoke Knight children bowed then followed their masters.

Wilhelm blinked and looked at his wife. “Did you teach Tarvek that?”

“No. I was about to ask the same of you,” Athanasia admitted.

Barry chuckled. “He must have been watching you greet guests before. Children have large eyes and big ears for a reason.” He carefully got up and with visible reluctance, handed Agatha over to Nanny Adela. Then Barry stood there, as if rooted to the spot.

Wilhelm looked at him with too much understanding. “She’ll come to no harm, I swear on my name.” He reached out and gently patted Barry on the shoulder. “Come now. You too need to get the ice thawed from your bones.”

With effort, Barry Heterodyne turned away and followed the Prince of Sturmhalten out of the nursery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I got a bit inspired. Enjoy!
> 
> Another highlighting difference between the Affairs AU and this one - Anevka here is only two years older than Tarvek, versus her being six years older.


	3. Dinner Discussions

The guest apartment he’d been given was spacious and Barry imagined he could hear an echo as he moved around. It was odd to not have Agatha within arm’s reach, but when he saw the large, deep bathtub full of steaming water, Barry felt grateful. He washed himself off before sinking into the blessedly hot water. After several moments his nose identified the scent of soothing herbs and salts meant to ease muscle aches. For the first time in years, Barry allowed his mind to go blank and quiet.

The sound of a service cart being wheeled in eventually penetrated Barry’s consciousness; he fought down the alarm he felt that someone had sneaked up on him with the reminder that he was safe - well, safe as he could be in the home of a hereditary enemy, anyway. But Sturmvoraus had invoked hospitality and he would abide by it. So when Barry emerged from the bathroom he was not surprised to see the Prince standing by the window, gazing out at the storm. A footman was setting out the first course.

“Feel better?” Wilhelm asked, smiling.

“Quite, thank you. I had no idea that I was that cold.” Barry faced him seriously. “I owe you Agatha’s life, Sturmvoraus. If you’d not taken us in, she’d be dead.”

“It was the right thing to do; and I am glad to have done it. Please, call me Wilhelm, let’s not stand on formality here.”

“Barry, then.” But he did not relax. “Still, I owe you. Ask me anything, and I will do it if it’s in my power to do so.”

For a long moment, the two men stared at each other. The Prince of Sturmhalten shook his head. “Normally, I would consider you indeed in my debt, Lord Heterodyne… but not tonight. Not with that babe’s life as a marker on the table.” Then he gave Barry a wry half-smile. “Sisi - Athanasia- would snatch all the hair off my head if I even gave that serious thought, besides. You are my guest, Barry.” He gestured at the table. “Let’s eat. I’m sure you’re starving, after all that cold.”

Barry eyed him for a moment longer, then sat down, forcing a smile on his face - forced only because the expression had become very unfamiliar over a long while. The Aaronev Wilhelm Sturmvoraus Barry had known before would _not_ have pushed the opportunity aside. _He’s changed._

They ate the amuse-bouche in silence, before Wilhelm looked up, clearly unsure on how to ask the important questions. Finally, he said, “I’m sure you want the news.”

“News?” Barry frowned as Wilhelm’s head butler poured them both mulled spiced wine.

“Klaus Wulfenbach’s taken over Mechanicsburg.”

Barry’s scowl was dark and deep. “I’d heard rumours, but… I didn’t want to believe them.”

“Believe it. He came after Sturmhalten next.” Wilhelm sighed bitterly. “I bent the knee of course; I had no interest in fighting a superior military force - an airborne one at that - not when we were still recovering from all the attacks from the Other. Especially not after he acquired the Jägerhorde.”

“He _what?!”_ Barry started, almost rising from his seat. 

“I don’t know the details, but it was some kind of arrangement to help protect the town.” Wilhhelm looked both tired and angry. “I can understand it; if he hadn’t your people would have been attacked by a furious Europa looking to find someone to vent their spleens on, but it was mighty _convenient_ for Wulfenbach.”

Barry looked furious. “We didn’t have _anything_ to do with the Other! We-”

Wilhelm looked at him with sympathy. “I _know_ that. We heard stories… you and Bill, in the thick of all the fighting…” He paused, then turned to his butler. “Leave us. _All_ of you. We’ll handle it from here. I will ring for you later.”

“Sire,” the older man bowed neatly at the waist, followed by the contingent of footmen. As one they turned and quietly exited the room, and closed the door behind them. Wilhelm held still, listening for a minute or two after that. 

“There. Even the Smoke Knights have cleared out. We are completely alone.” Wilhelm topped up their wine, then looked at the covered plates. He stood and cleared away their finished ones, and served the next course.

“You really want to know what happened, don’t you?” Barry observed as the Prince served the main course instead of the soup appetiser, a clear indicator that Wilhelm had only the vaguest clue of what he was doing.

“Damn right I do,” Wilhelm said. “You and Bill just _vanished._ Suddenly, fighting and war and stories of you and your brother, fighting and destroying everything this Other was raining upon Europa, and then, _nothing?!_ This Other, and its’ claim to be seeking revenge for the attack on Castle Heterodyne-”

“That’s a bald lie.” Barry snarled, his knife stabbing into the juicy roast in front of him.

“Of course it is! It made no sense - none of the other great Spark Houses would have _dared-”_

“What I mean is that it was a lie from start to finish.” Barry growled, rage lighting his eyes. “ _Lucrezia_ was the Other. Bill killed her - but not before we found out about Agatha. Bill… died to make sure she - _we_ could escape.”

Wilhelm gaped at him, trying as hard as possible to process this. “But that would mean…” he whispered.

“Yes. She killed Klaus Barry, even if she - no. I think it was _deliberate.”_ Barry growled yet again.

Wilhelm stared at him, then looked down at their food. “Eat,” he said firmly. “You _need_ it, and I definitely need food in me.”

But Wilhelm made no move to cut his meat, and stared at memories instead. “I admit I am having trouble believing that. I knew Lucrezia and her sisters growing up… the Mongfishes had much to do with the Families, you see. It was on Lucifer Mongfish’s advice to my parents that Sisi and I were married. I would have suspected that level of ruthlessness from Demonica, not Lucrezia. _Her_ I never felt easy around, but Lucrezia… it doesn’t seem like her.” 

“You think you knew her, do you?” Barry scowled.

“I _thought_ I did. We were classmates after all, studied under the same teachers… had similar Spark foci.” Wilhelm looked troubled. “She… she flirted a lot but she did so with _everyone_ , so I never paid her any serious mind on that score, even though we… dallied a few times, I’ll admit. But after I married…” He swallowed and looked ill. 

“Tried to see how much of a hook she had on you, did she?”

“Thank you for putting it so politely, Barry, but yes, she… tried. Tried _very_ hard. It broke what friendship I thought I had with her, especially when she tried to cause trouble between myself and Sisi.” Wilhelm picked up his wine, swirled it idly, then sipped. He looked pensive. “I wonder if…”

“Sturmhalten and the surrounding lands were quite hard-hit, when the bombardment was going on,” Barry observed. “Do you think it was to punish you?”

“Perhaps… this is the first winter we are eating well, Barry.” Sighing at that, the Prince began to eat. Barry nodded, and also tucked in. For several minutes the only sound was the clink of knife and fork against their plates. 

Barry swallowed the last of the roast, glad that he’d eaten it - it was juicy and tender, and would have been a tragedy to waste. “Do you think that your rejection may have cost her something in her plans?”

“Huh. I hadn’t thought of that.” Wilhelm looked even more alarmed. “I wonder now what she’d hoped to _gain._ You’ve given me much to think about.”

“I think she had Klaus’ help.” Barry determinately polished off his root vegetables. “They were always thick as thieves back then, the two of them worked very well together and he never seemed the type to just hare off because of a ‘broken heart.’ I think he left deliberately so she could set things in motion, and came back - except when he did, she was gone. I don’t think they might have expected _that,_ but since Europa was weakened, Wulfenbach went ahead and conquered anyway… and what a _change,_ hey? I’ve been looking at a lot of the changes he’s put in, the laws he’s implemented… they sound so much like the Klaus _I_ knew, but conquest was never his driving motivation. He _hated_ politics, he _never_ wanted to rule more than his little barony… but who knows? I may never have _known_ him after all. Maybe he went off the deep end, after his parents were killed. Maybe he was always Lucrezia’s loyal ally.

“Now I wonder whose help she tried to win as well, having failed to gain yours.” Barry put his plates away and looked at the other offerings still unserved. Remembering what Wilhelm had said about this being the first time they were eating well, he reached for the next set of dishes. “How bad has it been?”

“It’s been hard work to keep people alive, and to convince families to return to the farms.” Wilhelm blinked at the soup bowl he’d picked up instead of the dessert he thought he was getting. He began eating it, ignoring the fact that it had gone cold and thick. “I’ve managed - with Klaus’ help, I’ll admit - to set regular patrols and hope to expand back out to my original demesene within a few years. I’ve enough refugees that I can put to work and earn their place, but we have a problem with bandits.” He looked tired. “If I hadn’t heard Agatha’s crying, my guards might very well have fired on you.”

“Dangerous times, I’ll allow, but they wouldn’t have been able to get me.” Barry quirked a smile. “I’ve had to learn to move _very_ quickly, no offense.”

“Still, what _were_ you doing out in this storm?”

“It wasn’t that bad when we set out. I … didn’t want to stay too long in the last village. They were… tetchy about strangers. It was too risky. I had hoped to reach Balan’s Gap before the storm’s teeth set down on us, but I got turned around.” Barry picked up his soup and downed it, wishing briefly it had still been warm - it was quite tasty.

“Well, I can tell you now, you can definitely stay here with us. This storm’s looking to be one of those bad ones that last a few days at least. I promise you, you and Agatha will be safe here.” Wilhelm finally found the dessert - fruitcake, with frosting - and ate with obvious enjoyment. “Christmas is in a few days as well; guests will make it extra special. And the children will enjoy having someone new to play with.”

They both laughed, knowing how that would go. Wilhelm turned the conversation to discussing the children, paternal pride radiating from his every word. It was then that Agatha was wheeled in a frilly bassinet, looking especially doll-like in the lacy bonnet and infant’s clothes. Barry blinked at the soft toy fox sprawled on top of her.

Princess Athanasia smiled. “Tarvek was very upset to find out that Agatha hadn’t anything to ‘cuddle and keep away the bad dreams’, so he gave her one of his.”

“That’s a good lad you’ve got there,” Barry told them. “Thank him for me.”

“Hard to believe he’s my son.” Wilhelm grinned at his wife. “He must get it from his mother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still remember how nice it is to soak in a hot bath after coming in from a cold German blizzard.
> 
> My headspace for this AU is that Wilhelm and Barry sort of knew each other in the 'they had the same general social circle' the same way that Gil and Tarvek did in canon - Lucrezia had to have met Klaus, Bill and Barry somehow, and the usual impression I have is 'in college.' But Wilhelm dropped out of that after he was engaged to Athanasia; and prepared instead to become the ruling Prince of Sturmhalten. I have his and Athanasia's background all in my head.


	4. First Christmas

The established rule was to open presents only after breakfast was had, something Barry realised was less of imposing a lesson in discipline and restraint in the Sturmvoraus children than it was to give the parents a chance to have coffee and wake up. Wilhelm had loaned him one of the laboratories prior to Christmas day, so Barry had been able to make presents for the children.

Tarvek crowed with delight to see the parcel from him, his eyes huge behind his glasses. He oohed in wonder when he lifted the box lid to reveal a clockwork fox curled up as if asleep. At the sound of his voice, the clockwork fox opened its eyes and sat up, wagging its tail.

“Give it a name,” Barry said. “And you can ask it to do simple things like fetch your slippers. It’ll learn a few more things as you play.”

As Tarvek sat back to ponder a name while petting the fox, Anevka opened her gift from Barry, and oohed at the human-shaped figure inside. Very quickly she found the buttons that allowed her to open up panels of the figure, which revealed moving replicas of the human heart, lungs, stomach and so on. Enchanted, Anevka threw herself at Barry for a hug. “Thank you, Uncle Barry!”

“‘Uncle’ is it?” Barry chuckled. “I’m glad you like the gift.”

“Vladimir!” Tarvek decided. “Your name is Vladimir!” Arms full of toy fox, Tarvek trotted over and leaned against Barry. “Thank you!”

“Well, you’ve definitely made their Christmas,” Wilhelm chuckled as the children continued to open their presents. He handed to Barry a small, slender box.

“Wilhelm, you’ve given Agatha and me plenty,” Barry said, but his surprised smile made the protest a token one. Agatha was clothed in fine, soft wool, cottons and lace, and was sleeping in a moses basket next to him. Athanasia had insisted in ushering Barry to the palace tailor, saying that the clothes he had were not suited to the winter they were having. Barry opened the present, and puzzled over the key laying in the box.

“Those are to your rooms,” Wilhelm told him helpfully. When that statement was met with a bemused stare, he smiled. “In other words, those rooms are yours, and Agatha’s, for good - in case you need somewhere safe, in case Mechanicsburg isn’t… or won’t be for some time. I’ll show you the hidden passages and such later, but you can build whatever security you want or feel you need in there.”

Barry was stunned. “But… why?”

“Were you planning on wandering all over Europa with a babe in arms?” Athanasia demanded. “They _grow_ you know. Can you imagine traveling through the Wastelands with a toddler screaming? No. If you _want_ to wander, then do so; we won’t stop you, but you’ll at least have somewhere that you can head back to for certain that will be safe for both you and that beautiful little child.”

Barry frowned. He hadn’t really thought that far ahead, but he did admit to himself that he’d thought of wandering to keep Agatha safe. If they were on the move, they could effectively disappear. But he recalled the reason why he’d chosen to try for Balan’s Gap, and realised it wasn’t safe to keep doing so.

“Thank you.” Barry meant it. _It is a bit ironic, considering our family history,_ he thought, _that a pair of lost, wayward Heterodynes find shelter in Sturmhalten of all places._ He tucked the key into his waistcoat pocket.

“Here it is!” Anevka crowed. The two children had been hunting in the pile of presents for a particular box, it seemed, and having found it, they trotted back up to Barry, holding a box. “We got this for Agatha! Open it for her. Please.” 

Tarvek plopped down next to Agatha’s basket, looking proud. “It’s a surprise.”

Barry unwrapped the present, which was tied with three too many extra ribbons. Inside was a hand-sized little cushion in the vague shape of a cat’s head, and a bracelet made of brass, which had various little fittings and wooden beads attached to it by smaller brass rings. A closer inspection revealed the brass bracelet to be a thick wire round chain link.

“I made that!” Anevka said, proudly pointing at the cushion. “Agatha can chew on that instead of her fist.”

“I made the rattle,” Tarvek said. “I got someone to help with the big ring though. Xiphas, the old guard at the end of the hallway.” 

That explained why everything was smooth and nothing could catch or snag on a baby’s delicate skin. Barry looked down as Agatha began to stir. “Here,” he handed the gifts to the two children. “You can give your gifts to her yourself.”

Wilhelm looked at Nanny Adela. “Did you know about this?”

“No, your Highness,” the nanny replied. “I’m not even sure where Princess Anevka got the cloth from.” She looked a little worried.

“I made it from my best Sunday handkerchiefs!” Anevka said with a grin. “I also practiced my suturing while making it.”

Wilhelm hid his laughter behind a fit of coughing as Athanasia looked briefly dismayed. “What did you stuff the cat with?”

“Other handkerchiefs.”

“I see,” Athanasia’s smile was wobbly. “It’s very good that you only used the best things for making a present, Anekva.” She discreetly pinched her husband to make him stop laughing. He only ‘coughed’ faster.

Agatha was certainly appreciating it by chewing on the cat-shaped teething toy’s ear. Tarvek was gently jingling the rattle-bracelet, and she was staring at it with big, attentive eyes.

Wilhelm coughed once more, then looked at Tarvek. “What about you, Tarvek? Where did you get the parts for your present?”

“Well…” Tarvek grinned when Agatha tugged the bracelet out of his hand and started wildly waving it around. “I told Xiphas I wanted to make a gift for Agatha, and since he has children I thought he’d have some ideas.”

Wilhelm thought about it. _Xiphas’ children are in their twenties, and two of his sons are serving as guardsmen in the palace. He probably has grandchildren now._ “Go on.”

“Well, he did but I didn’t have the parts in either my little lab or my toy chest so I thought, maybe other places would have it, but since we’re not allowed to go out of the nursery without an adult, I asked Xiphas to take me someplace where we could find parts. Xiphas said he couldn’t leave his post for very long so I said it should be fine if someone else took me there.”

His parents looked at each other, but couldn’t find a hole in Tarvek’s logic. “So where did you go?”

“The armoury at the basement,” Tarvek replied, as if this were a perfectly reasonable and expected thing. “So, Xiphas took me out to the grand hall, and got Rolf, another guard, to escort me as far as he could go. Then Rolf handed me over to Karvek, and then Ursiv, and then finally Kristov was able to bring me to Head Blacksmith Stannis.”

Wilhelm was very grateful that all of the names that Tarvek listed so far were none of the suspected spies. “So what did you do then?”

“Well, Blacksmith Stannis let me pick out what I wanted from the parts cabinet, and one of the junior blacksmiths thought that the beads they use to finish off the braids on the castle horses’ tack would be a good idea, so they let me pick out what I thought were pretty colours. Then Blacksmith Stannis made the big ring, and then showed me how I could make the charms with some rings and a small hammer that was small enough for me to hold, and a pair of pliers, so I did all that myself.” Tarvek looked happy. “He let me keep the little hammer too.”

“Of course, he checked your work since you were being his temporary apprentice, right?” Barry asked, eyes twinkling.

“Of course,” Tarvek tipped his head, wondering why Barry would have thought otherwise. “It was my first time of course, and I learned a lot. Blacksmith Stannis filed any rough bits away and then said I made a good present. So Kristov brought me back to Ursiv, then we walked back to where Karvek was supposed to be, but he’d switched with Poloski, and Poloski really didn’t want to leave his post because he’d just gotten on duty so he found Guard Murine and since Murine was about to go off duty he took me back to Rolf, and Rolf brought me back to Xiphas. Then Anevka said she’d wrap up our presents and I should go and actually take my nap, and since I was very tired I did.” After a moment’s pause, Tarvek looked worried. “They’re not in trouble are they?” Another pause. “ _I’m_ not in trouble, am I?”

After a moment of pretending to think about it, Wilhelm shook his head. “No, neither you nor the guards are in trouble. You obeyed the rules and went with an adult, and you didn’t opportune any of the guards into going outside the range of their patrol, nor did you request anything unreasonable. Well done, son.” He held out his arms, and Tarvek happily ran over for the hugs, giggling when his father ruffled his shock of hair. “Besides, Agatha looks to be enjoying the presents, which the two of you spent effort and time on. How can we be cross?”

Athanasia narrowed her eyes at them. “Well, they _did_ make the gifts during the time they were supposed to be napping, but since it’s Christmas I think we can let that slide.”

“Phew!” Wilhelm stage-whispered to Tarvek. “Scraped by on the skin of your teeth there!”

Tarvek giggled.

Violetta and Veilchen had quietly opened the presents they were given; Violetta had gotten a lovely fur-trimmed coat, and a child-sized violin - something that Nanny Adela had reported the child having developed an interest in when she would borrow Tarvek’s. Veilchen was pleased with the present of books and a greatcoat, but he had set them aside to help Anevka pull a box from under the tree.

“Ah,” Barry smiled. “Now that is my present to your parents.”

The two older children pushed the box over to the Prince and the Princess. Anevka was bouncing with curiosity. “Open it, Papa, Mama!”

“I have to say, I am quite curious, Barry,” Wilhelm murmured as Athanasia moved to open it.

“Oh,” Athanasia breathed, her eyes wide with wonder. “It’s _beautiful.”_

‘It’ was a deceptively delicate growth of crystals of different colours that had grown into a perfect chrysanthemum plant, the three stone blossoms in graduating shades of pink, and stems and leaves of deep emerald hue.

Wilhelm leaned forward, fascinated. “How did you manage to make this, Barry?” The faintest hints of Spark danced on the edge of his voice, so intrigued was he.

Barry shrugged modestly. “I was trying to create a way to make sapphire crystals, to make unbreakable glasses.” He tapped his own. “I succeeded in making the crystals but then I would have needed _diamond_ to cut them, shape them and grind them down to the right shape to work as glasses. Given time, I could likely duplicate the process with diamonds, but..” Again, he shrugged and looked at Agatha, who had rolled onto her belly and was staring at the sapphire flowers. “There were more important things to worry about after a while. I remembered the technique when trying to come up with a present for you and your lady wife.”

Athanasia looked at her husband, and to Barry’s surprise an absolutely _unholy_ wicked teasing expression manifested itself on her face. “Wil will probably sponsor your research simply to be able to get glasses that he _doesn’t_ crack every time he hits his face on his desk from something he’s read.”

Wilhelm rolled his eyes. “You rub your head every time you read those same reports, Sisi.”

“Yes, but _my_ doing so doesn’t crack glass that’s near my _eyes.”_

After the presents were all opened, they had breakfast, then the Sturmvoraus family got ready to go attend Christmas mass with the people of Balan’s Gap, as part of their public celebration. They would hand out presents, and visit with the local orphanage, attend several parties, and so wouldn’t be back until evening. Barry waved aside Wilhelm’s concern that he was neglecting his duties as a host. 

“I’d rather rest and come up with ideas about the rooms you’ve given me. That’s plenty to keep me occupied, Wilhelm, don’t worry. You have your duties to your people.”

When Barry settled on the couch with Agatha dozing in the crook of his arm, warmed by the fireplace, Barry found himself thinking about Mechanicsburg… and the people there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Fox” in Romanian is Vulpe, thus Tarvek choosing a V-starting name.
> 
> I HC that Spark children are incredibly precocious, and Tarvek is a particularly clever and articulate child. He’s still four though. This idea is backed up by Agatha [here,](https://www.girlgeniusonline.com/comic.php?date=20031121) at five, switching back and forth from being a kid and (mad) scientist.
> 
> Posting this way ahead of plan as a gift to [Ravenhawk9999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenhawk9999/pseuds/Ravenhawk9999)


	5. Negotiations

When the storm finally calmed several days later, travel resumed through the pass. Having been persuaded to stay at least until the snows had thawed and the spring mud had dried, Barry was content to wait, staying the Sturmvoraus’ secret guest. Oddly, he found he  _ liked _ being the family secret. It gave him a perverse sense of amusement.

He found himself frequently in the company of either the children, or Wilhelm. Barry found he’d greatly missed having another adult Spark to talk to, and while their specialisations were very different, they had plenty of common ground to cover in their discussions. There were also non-Spark conversations of importance.

“Look, Barry… your antagonistic relationship with Mechanicsburg is no secret - do you even know for  _ sure _ they’ll welcome you back with open arms? Stay with us as long as you need, and I can send people there to check things out first. We don’t know how firm the Wulfenbach grip is on the town, and whose side  _ anyone _ is on over there.” Wilhelm said one afternoon as they talked in the Prince’s study. Wilhelm leaned against his desk, watching Barry pace as they talked. “I’ve had my suspicions about Wulfenbach’s surprising rise to power as well, and given his previous close association with Lucrezia…”

“I only have my suspicions, Wilhelm, no  _ proof. _ Everything seems to have ended up very well for  _ Baron _ Wulfenbach, and it’s a huge change from the Klaus that Bill and I knew before.” Barry shoved his hands in his pockets. “He disappeared only a couple of days after Bill proposed to Lucrezia, and when he came back…” he shook his head. “The idea of having your people look at the situation in Mechanicsburg sounds like a good idea.”

“Leave it with me.” Wilhelm smiled. “It will take some time though, I’m afraid, because with the heavy snows the projected travel time even with a horse is at least four weeks one way, and there’s the data gathering too.”

Barry paced, then stopped and looked at Wilhelm piercingly. “You’ve been giving me and Agatha a lot of help, Wilhelm, and I’m pretty sure that it’s not just because Athanasia is leaning on you to do so for Agatha’s sake.” As Wilhelm straightened at the unexpected jab, Barry narrowed his eyes. “Don’t waste either of our time by acting offended. I’m giving you the courtesy of honesty in response to your kindness, even if it might not seem like such right now. What’s  _ your _ angle?”

Wilhelm gazed at him for a long time, studying Barry as if considering something important. Finally he sighed, as if making a very important decision. “I sympathise with your situation, Barry. You were heading back to Mechanicsburg, hoping to find a safe haven for your niece. You’re afraid that Klaus may want her dead, or captured or harmed in some way, because you fear that he’s Lucrezia’s creature; especially with your evaluation that he oh so  _ conveniently _ rose to power in the wake of her devastation of Europa. And even if  _ he _ isn’t a threat, there are people out there who rejoiced at the thought of there being no more Heterodynes.” He reached across his desk and picked up the glass plate photograph sitting in it’s protective frame that had been taken when they’d visited his mother in Paris earlier that month. The children had stood on a wooden box and at the very last moment, Anevka had thrown her arms around Tarvek and hauled him in for a hug, taking him completely by surprise and making his parents smile. Wilhelm thought the resulting picture was much better than the stiff formal picture they tried to take again afterward. “I understand completely about keeping a child safe and alive because they might be targeted for death, because of their bloodline.”

Wilhelm looked at Barry. “You see, Tarvek is the Storm King, through his mother’s line. We… we Sturmvoraus have been keeping Andronicus’ bloodline preserved and guarded… but Sisi was the only child; her mother died bringing her to the world, and her uncles died to plague. There are other heirs of course, with far lesser claims; but we’ve had two assassination attempts already.” His lips thinned. “I’m entrusting you with this secret because even though our families are hereditary enemies, I don’t think  _ you _ could harm a child. And frankly, ever since I had the children, neither could I.”

Barry stared at him, then blinked three times. “Oh. That’s  _ right. _ Your family was the titular head of the Most Loyal Order of the Knights of Jove. I’d almost forgotten. Don’t look so surprised; we Heterodynes keep our  _ own _ history, and as much as I rejected the family ‘philosophy’ as it were, I still learned of my heritage as much as you did.” He stared Wilhelm in the eye. “You want Tarvek and Agatha to get married when they are old enough, and solidify his claim on the Lightning Throne, eliminating all competition.”

“That… that would be  _ ideal…” _ Wilhelm set down the picture carefully and took a deep breath, preparing an argument he hoped would convince Barry Heterodyne of the benefits in having the children marry in the future. He opened his mouth to begin -

“Alright.”

Wilhelm shut his mouth in surprise, bit his tongue and yelped in pain, startling Barry. The Prince of Sturmhalten pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and used it to stanch the blood and pinched the nip until it stopped bleeding.

“Are you alright?” Barry gaped.

“I need to stop doing that,” Wilhelm muttered, lisping in pain as he went for something in his desk drawer. He pulled out a small tin of some kind of salve and delicately dabbed a small amount on the wound. “I’m not even sure I  _ heard _ you correctly.”

“I said alright.” Barry looked at him as Wilhelm stared. "Agatha's vulnerable. She needs protection. I'm not sure if, even if I get Mechanicsburg back, get the Castle repaired and the Jägerhorde returns, if I can do that. If it'll be  _ enough.” _ Barry looked haunted. “The Geisterdamen want her, Wilhelm. They want her because she's Lucrezia's ...body replacement." Barry shuddered.

“What?!  _ How?!” _ Wilhelm dropped the numbing salve. “I know she was working on mind transfers and she was  _ very, very good _ with her success rate on organic mind to mind but- her own  _ daughter?!” _

“Girls aren’t common in the Heterodyne family, you know that.” Barry heaved a sigh. “I think she did something to make sure that she had a girl this time.” The big man shivered. “I never thought about it before, but she didn’t seem happy that she had a son. Bill never noticed, and I put it down to being tired after the birth…”

Wilhelm looked very uncomfortable. “The Order… and a number of the Fifty Families enlisted the aid of the Mongfishes to help with their bloodlines. One of the rival factions allowed the Mongfishes to experiment on their heirs, because they were getting mostly girls. They wanted an  _ appropriate _ heir.”

“You didn’t do that?” Barry looked mildly surprised.

“Ensuring the continuation of the line was more important - regardless of the gender, the heir bore the Valois name; and Father and Mother arranged for our marriage to make sure that the Storm King’s heir had the Spark, and because there was nobody we could trust with Sisi.” Wilhelm rubbed his lip, wincing with pain. “Sisi felt it would be better to take on the Sturmvoraus name however, because we could  _ still _ trace the line of descent, regardless of surname. So we broke that tradition for safety’s sake. It’s a polite fiction at best - the ones who know… still know.” He leaned against the side of his desk again. “But the Mongfishes  _ were _ very much involved in the conspiracy, as well as more practically, ensuring that the bloodlines of the Fifty Families weren’t so closely… ah, tied, because they didn’t want to relinquish their fading power.” Wilhelm smiled wryly at Barry. “Something that up until recently, you Heterodynes never had to worry about. Which is why I am so shocked that you agreed so quickly. I thought I would have to win you over and convince you.”

“As I said, Agatha is vulnerable. She  _ needs _ protection, and I don’t know if all of the traditional Heterodyne power is enough, especially with what I saw out there.” For several moments Barry stared off into the distance, and Wilhelm wished he would share some of what he’d seen - if only to assuage his burning curiosity. Then he shook himself and continued speaking. "But more importantly... Listen. You Sturmvoraus, you Valois... you're all better at this game than we Heterodynes ever were. We're... we were-"

"Existential threat to everyone  _ else," _ Wilhelm replied, dryly. "I fail to see how that is not enough."

"But... I'm not like my father, Wilhelm. I'm  _ not _ the terrifying Heterodyne my ancestors were. It's... I can be, but not  _ that _ way. Not the kind of Heterodyne that made your ancestors, the Shining Coalition surround the Valley and hope to contain us. I'm  _ not." _

"No... you and Bill were  _ heroes. _ They sing songs about you, you know. Plays. Tell stories about you. My children have heard some. Their younger nannies read some of the books to them."

"Yes, I remember Anevka being surprised I'm real."

“My point is, besides the power of your name, you’re still  _ Barry Heterodyne, the Hero _ , not ‘Hated Heterodyne.’ You could probably find allies.” Wilhelm paused, then wondered why he was arguing against it when he’d been set to argue  _ for _ this.  _ His agreeing so quickly really has unsettled me.  _ “But still, setting the dangers to Agatha aside, why agree to an arranged marriage with my son? You Heterodynes... usually  _ don't. _ You make your matches based on  _ love." _

"Well, who knows? Your son is already a charming lad at  _ four. _ Going by your surprise, he seems to be a naturally sweet child. And my parents married for love and it was a  _ disaster,  _ to say nothing of Bill and Lucrezia. You and Athanasia are an arranged match and are happy. What do  _ I _ know about that sort of thing? But more importantly, if we join them in marriage, your son will be the undisputed Storm King and Agatha will be backed by your power as well as that of my own House. With them, they'll be able to rally together the kind of power that will survive the death of Klaus Wulfenbach." Barry looked at Wilhelm, eyes intent. "No tyrant's power survives his death, and you  _ know _ that. All of  _ history _ knows that. I've been thinking about it ever since I came back... and that's why it makes no sense to me. Klaus knows that. He  _ should. _ But here we are."

Wilhelm frowned, thinking. Then he started thinking aloud, so that Barry would know his thoughts. "You joining the conspiracy is a great boon for Tarvek, and yes, Agatha benefits greatly too. But we have to make sure first they survive to be old enough to marry. So. This is what we'll do: we'll keep everything secret. Just us. The Sturmvoraus and the Heterodynes. Because if the rest of the Order hears about  _ her _ existence... even all my power and all my Smoke Knights might not be enough to keep her from being as hunted as ..." he faltered. "As Athanasia was."

“That’s a good idea. No offense, but I don’t particularly feel up to dealing with the rest of the serpent pit.” Barry paused and looked curious. “How did she survive?”

Wilhelm smiled softly, his features gentling with memory. “Sisi’s a crack shot with anything with a trigger, and from what little we’ve seen, she’s passed that on to the children.” The soft look vanished. “And yes, we’ve had to begin training them very early. As soon as three, in fact. Even if it’s as little as which end of a dagger or gun to hold, and to point at the enemy.”

Barry looked grim. “Agatha will need that training too.”

“As well as poison training. Even at four, Tarvek is already resistant to the most common sedatives. Anevka is already immune to those.”

_ “Poison-” _ Barry looked appalled. Then he swallowed. “How do you do it?”

“For those, we slip a little into their food.” Wilhelm looked at him with great sympathy. “Think of it as medicine and immunisation schedules, and you won’t feel as bad - and we have the antidotes close at hand. Believe me, even I know how you feel. But better this, I thought, than holding a tiny coffin.”

Barry nodded, chilled by that mental image. Agatha was his niece, but he’d come to love the tiny girl as his own - and as the last remaining bit of Bill that existed in the world. “See? This benefits Agatha in the long run.” He tried to smile and managed half a smile. “Our ancestors would have a fit if they saw us now.”

Wilhelm snorted and laughed, then winced. When he looked up again, Barry was holding out his hand.

“So, we have a deal.”

Wilhelm took his hand. “Yes we do.”

Barry shook it. “I think we should let Athanasia know, and then work out the details of this arrangement, shall we?”


	6. A Family Portrait

I had meant to post this with the previous chapter but forgot because of being very RL busy. Oops. I drew this a while back, and decided that this would be a nice picture to have on Wilhelm’s desk.

The idea of glass plate photographs I got from Kaoru Mori’s _Otoyomegatari_ , which set around the same era that Girl Genius is (supposed to be) set in. If you’re able to handle very deliberate cultural dissonance and some nudity, it is a very good, beautiful manga to read. 

If the above image fails to load, try this [link](https://shadow.affsdiary.com/ggfanstuff/family_sturmvoraus_picture.png), or [deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/cutelildrow/art/The-Sturmvoraus-Family-Photo-871655105).


	7. Tarvek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What are Sparky children made of? Of parts in packed ice, of stitches n’ wires spliced, and scalpels that slice, these are what Sparky children are made of

The royal children were playing in the nursery. Rather, Anevka and Veilchen were playing chess; Violetta was reading, and Tarvek was singing a lullaby, Agatha clutched to him. She’d started rolling over more often, and would stare out of her moses basket at them. Nanny Adele would put her on a blanket so she could play with her toys. The nannies had explained that the whole toy box shouldn’t be emptied out for the littlest child to play with, but a rotation of toys selected for her so she wouldn’t get bored. They each were to select two every few days, and Agatha would play with those. 

Today, the favourite ‘toy’ had been Tarvek, who had been happy to play with her. He loved hearing her laugh, and had devoted his playtime to making Agatha giggle with near endless games of peek-a-boo. When she eventually tired, Nanny Adele had shown him how to hold her, supporting her neck and head with his arm and shoulder, and he rocked back and forth, half-singing, half humming one of the lullabies that his mother would sing to him to lull him to sleep.

Evidently this worked on Agatha as well. She was limp and heavy, eyes closed and her head sagging backward, her weight slowly numbing Tarvek’s crossed legs, but he didn’t care. He was too busy enjoying cuddling her - _Babies really are cuddly!_ \- and nuzzling the soft silky hair that had golden feathery locks standing up at the crown of her head and tickled his cheek. She smelled good - like sweet, warm milk, which made a bit more sense when he thought about it for a bit; Agatha didn’t have anything but milk to eat. 

Tarvek made a happy noise and buried his nose into Agatha’s soft hair again. “Agatha smells cute.”

Violetta looked up from her book. “That doesn’t make sense. ‘Cute’ is a look, not a smell.”

“Well, she does,” Tarvek insisted. “She smells cute and cuddly.” He cuddled Agatha carefully closer, taking care to not wake her by hugging her too tightly.

A soft laugh from above him made both children look up. Tarvek grinned up at his mother. “I got her to sleep!”

“So you did. Well done, Tarvek.” Tarvek leaned into the caressing pat on his head. “And, just so you know, you two also smelled cute when you were babies. It’s a baby thing,” Athanasia told them. “Why, I could barely stand it when I had to put you down for naps when you were this tiny.”

“Really?” Anevka had abandoned her game of chess and plopped down on the rug next to Tarvek, a cushion in her arms.

“Yes, really,” their father told them.

Tarvek had a thoughtful look on his face. “Maybe you can make another sibling for us?” 

Both his parents blinked, then flushed slightly. Uncle Barry, standing next to Wilhelm, hid a laugh as a cough. Tarvek wondered why he didn’t just laugh if he found it funny, but Tarvek couldn’t figure out _what_ he’d said that was funny. “What? That’s what Nanny Adele said when I asked where babies came from. Mummies and Papas make babies. That’s how they become a Mummy and a Papa after they marry.”

Anevka looked at him, frowning. “You _didn’t_ find out the method of how?” Her tone was sternly reproving that Tarvek had failed to obtain _vital_ scientific instructional information.

Tarvek shook his head. “‘Not until you have a sufficiently advanced background in scientific knowledge, and you’re old enough,’ she told me.”

Barry coughed several times, and wheezed.

Wilhelm slanted a grateful look at the serenely unperturbed nanny. “Thank you.”

“Tarvek,” Athanasia’s tone made him look at her. “Did you ask anyone _else_ that question?”

“Xiphas, since he knows so much about babies,” Tarvek replied, rocking back and forth when Agatha started to fret. When he spoke, it was in a softer voice. “He said babies happen when Mummies and Papas love each other very much.” He and Anevka looked at their parents expectantly, as if they were waiting to see if infants would suddenly appear.

Barry was wheezing. Wilhelm kicked him in the shin, which only made Barry huff like a set of bellows.

“I can’t _wait_ until Agatha is old enough to ask you these questions, see how _you_ handle it,” Wilhelm growled.

Athanasia slanted a _look_ at her husband, who suddenly turned an interesting shade of pink in response. “It takes time to make a baby, and doesn’t _happen_ right away,” she told the assembly of children.

They all looked disappointed.

“But this is a good start, because at least we know what you understand,” Barry said, finally able to speak. He sat down on the armchair, took off his glasses and wiped at his eyes.

“But I don’t!” Anevka protested. “Mummy and Papa love each other very much _all_ the time! Why aren’t they making babies _now?”_

Wilhelm missed sitting on the couch adjacent to the armchair and fell to the floor with a crash. Athanasia buried her face in her hands, her shoulders shaking as she laughed helplessly.

Barry came to their rescue. “Nanny Adele said that you lack the background information for that, so you’re not finding out today, kids,” he told them. “Besides, a watched Papa and Mama won’t make babies, so…”

Tarvek had the thoughtful look back on his face. “So Papas and Mummies make babies where nobody else but them can see?”

“Ahem. Yes. That’ll do, Tarvek.” Wilhelm pushed himself onto the couch next to his wife, and tried to salvage the remains of his dignity. “Nevertheless, as your Uncle Barry said, this is somewhat germane to the conversation we need to have with you, so it’s good to know how much you understand, Tarvek.”

Tarvek tipped his head. “What is it, Papa?” _Is this about babies?_

“We’ve decided, your Uncle Barry and I, that you and Agatha will marry. House Sturmvoraus will join with House Heterodyne, through the two of you.”

Tarvek looked at his parents, then down at Agatha, still asleep in his lap. In a tiny, nervous voice, he squeaked, _“Now?”_

Wilhelm pinched the bridge of his nose. “I could have explained that a little better, but no, you’re not getting married _now_. You’re too young. You have to be adults first. But you _will_ be betrothed starting now.”

“Oh. Okay.” Tarvek looked relieved. “Good. ‘Coz I don’t think I can be a good husband like Papa yet.” He looked seriously at the adults. “I have a lot to learn still.” In a smaller voice, he muttered, “Like making babies.”

Barry looked at Wilhelm, as if to say _I told you so,_ but Wilhelm had an embarrassed expression on his face as his wife grinned and elbowed him. “Do you have anything you want to ask, Tarvek? Like why are we deciding this so early?” Barry’s voice was gentle.

Tarvek shook his head. “No, I mean… parents decide this sort of thing, like in story books, right? They know better after all. Mummy and Papa were told by Grandfather and Grandma to marry. And I’m a Prince, like Papa.” He looked seriously at Barry, who was somewhat disconcerted by the solemn expression on Tarvek’s face. “I’ll work hard so I’ll be a good husband for Agatha, I promise.” He held up his hand, little finger extended.

Barry reached out and gently ruffled Tarvek’s hair. “Ah, I think that promise is not something you should be making to _me_ , Tarvek. Besides I think you’ll be fine.”

“Okay.” Tarvek blinked his large brown eyes owlishly and adjusted his glasses.

Athanasia bent to kiss the top of his head. “You’ll have plenty of time, anyway, my son. Now, let Uncle Barry put Agatha to sleep; it looks like she’ll be asleep for a long while.”

“‘Kay,” When Agatha was lifted from his lap, the little Prince stretched his legs, and winced. _“Eeee,_ pins and needles.”

Anevka sprawled on top of the cushion she held and looked at him. “I guess you’ll have to become a Papa too, when you’re grown up.” She gave Tarvek a sisterly punch of encouragement against his thigh, making him squeak as the pins and needles feeling jabbed worse. “You better get that pre-requisite background scientific knowledge before then, huh?”

Violetta made a face. “Looks like you’ll have even _more_ studying to do, Cousin.”

Tarvek stared off into space for a bit. “I have at least twelve years, maybe eighteen, to acquire that. Do you think that’ll be enough time?”

Wilhelm made a choking noise at the doorway. The adults all turned to look at the children again.

Anevka also stared off into space as she thought about it. “Maaaaaaaaaybe? I mean… how do you build a baby? It’s _gotta_ be terribly complicated to get the _parts.”_

Tarvek looked at his hands. “Maybe I have to be a grown up so I can properly rob graves for that.” He thought about it and nodded. “That makes sense.”

“That seems _inefficient._ You’ll be ruling Sturmhalten when you’re old enough. Just get the parts from the funeral parlour. Or maybe even ask ‘em special from the Great Hospital? That might be the _best_ option. Fresher parts, instead of having to dig them out all stinky.” Anevka looked thoughtful. “Next time when I dress up Agatha I’ll have to check her for stitches. I didn’t look.”

“Barry, give me Agatha before you drop her from trying not to laugh,” Athanasia scolded.

“Ow!” Wilhelm yelped. “I didn’t say _anything,_ Sisi!” - and the door closed on the adults.

\---

Picture of little Tarvek with baby Agatha

If the above image fails to load, try this [link,](https://shadow.affsdiary.com/ggfanstuff/Babysitting.png) or head to [deviantart.](https://www.deviantart.com/cutelildrow/art/Babysitting-872855221)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. Sparky children are still children.
> 
> Kid logic is _hilarious_ to work with. According to a story my parents told me, I came down to breakfast one morning and asked them if, in order to make me, did they (and here I went into a very encyclopedia basic description of the physical act of sex, and conception.) I was three. And that’s how they also found out I was reading the Random House Encyclopedia. I based a lot of this chapter from my parents’ recounting.
> 
> Tarvek is the quiet, observant child to Anevka’s boisterous noisy one. He soaks up a lot of conversation by just being quiet - and overhears a lot that way, and thinks a lot about what he does get as information. Arranged marriages are a fact of life for royalty like himself - he’ll have read about them in storybooks, gotten the shorthand of his own parents being matched together, and he’ll hear his parents talking about betrothals and arrangements as part of normal conversation and so, there’s no reason for him to think that arranged marriages are ‘bad’ - they’re simply how things are done, and part of the jobs of being a Prince. Plus, his parents are visibly happy, so he really has no good reason to think being betrothed is a bad thing, nor is it too early (See: Sleeping Beauty.)
> 
> The scene of Tarvek playing with baby Agatha I based off of my oldest son playing with my youngest son. My oldest boyo’s waaaaaay older than Tarvek though.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please read the tags; if you feel I've missed any do let me know. Comments and kudos are food for the Muse!


End file.
